Double Life
by ncisabbylover
Summary: Tony and Kate have a secret life. What happens when it's exposed? How is it exposed? And most importantly, will they all make it through this rollercoaster ride alive? You know what this means, another TATE story by ncisabbylover.XP
1. Prologue

Kate dragged herself through the threshold of her front door

a/N: the rating is for later chapters.

Kate dragged herself through the threshold of her front door. It had been a long, tiring day. She had barely dropped her bags when she was attacked by two small arms wrapping around her right leg.

"Mummy!" The owner of the small limbs exclaimed as Kate picked him up. "Where were you?"

" I was at work Pumpkin." Kate answered.

"Why wasn't Daddy at work then?" The small boy questioned.

"Because Daddy's lucky and he got off early. Speaking of your father, where is he and why hasn't he put you to bed?"

"I'm right here." A male voice answered from the kitchen. "And Tyler refused to sleep till Mummy came home."

"Tyler." Kate scolded, "I'm home now, so you can go to bed." Kate put him down and followed him into the small room.

"Next time you go to bed when Daddy tells you, okay? Mummy will sneak in whenever she gets home and give you a goodnight kiss."

"Okay Mummy, goodnight."

"Goodnight Pumpkin." She kissed his forehead and walked out of the 4-year-old's room, leaving the door ajar.

She plopped onto the couch and looked at the time; it was almost 9:30.

"So how was your evening?" He husband asked sitting down next to her, pulling her into his chest.

"ARGH! Where do I start Tony?" She said as Tony gently started to massage her shoulders. "We had to chase the suspect and tackle him. Then he pulled a gun on use and Gibbs shot him, and the bastard still tried to get a few rounds off while limping away! How did you get out of it anyway?"

"Still had paper work from the last case and Gibbs wouldn't let me go into the field till it was done. I finished around 6, picked up Ty, and got home around 6:30."

"That's so unfair!" Tony shrugged and Kate when to stand up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tony asked holding her wrist.

"Bathroom and bed." Kate answered simply, walking towards their room.

-Later that Night in Bed-

"Do you think we should ever tell Gibbs?" Kate questioned. No one knew they were married, let alone had a child.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Or us." Kate mentioned before sliding tighter against Tony and falling asleep.

A/N: The first chapter is kinda short, but next chapter is where the story really starts. So if you're interested in finding out the rest let me know. I have chapters 2-4 already written and I just have to type them up. Depending on the response I get, I'll post them sooner or later.


	2. Room 12

A/N: Here we are, back by popular demand

A/N: Here we are, back by popular demand! Truthfully I'm scared it's not going to live up to your expectations! I'll do my best though. And for those of you who were wondering, you'll find out how they kept it a secret in chapter 5 or 6.

The alarm clock rang the next morning and the DiNozzo family fell into the familiar routine.

As Kate got up and prepared breakfast, Tony showered. Then swapping spots Kate showered and Tony woke Tyler and dressed and fed him. Kate emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and had breakfast while Tyler sat in front of the TV as Tony and Kate got the family's things ready for the day. They were use to this routine. They performed it everyday, unless Tony and Kate were called in. Half an hour later, Tony and Kate kissed goodbye and went their separate ways; Tony to drop of Tyler at day care and Kate to NCIS.

-Half an Hour Later at NCIS-

Kate had arrived 15 minutes ago and Tony was due in another 10.

"Kate, I need you to go over the Naval Motel Lodge in Virginia. There's been a break in. I'll send DiNozzo over when he finally gets here." Kate nodded and collected her weapon, bag, and keys before walking to the elevator.

NCISTATENCISTATENCISTATENCISTATENCISTATENCISTATENCISTATE

"Special Agent Todd, NCIS." Kate flashed her badge and ID at the receptionist.

"You're here for the break in?"

"Yes."

"Well it's in room 12."

"Who reported it?"

"When the guests got back, the door was kicked in, they didn't enter though, they just came here and I called you."

"So the room hasn't been cleared?"

"No, thought we'd leave that up to you guys."

"Okay, I need you to make sure the guests stay in town and I need you to pull up the information on them. Give it to my partner, Agent DiNozzo, when he arrives." The receptionist nodded and Kate left, heading up to room 12.

With her gun drawn but pointed toward the ground, she entered.

"NCIS." Her voice echoed through the space.

She had cleared the bedroom and was moving into the connected bathroom when she felt a cold, metallic, cylindrical object being pressed against her head.

"Don't make a sound. Drop your weapon and push it back to me with your foot. Don't try anything babe, I'm not afraid to use this thing." Kate ignored the 'babe' comment but did as she was told.

She barely registered the sharp pain before her world went black

NCISTATENCISTATENCISTATENCISTATENCISTATENCISTATENCISTATE

Tony arrived at the Lodge 20 minutes after Kate. Just like Kate the first place he went was reception. After identifying himself he was given a folder with a bunch of papers.

"What's this?"

"It's our information on the guests lodging in the room." Tony nodded and walked out the door with the papers. Three seconds later he poked his head back in.

"Uh, what room?"

"12" and once again Tony left.

"Kate?" When he got no answer he said it louder, "Kate?! Where are you?" He walked through to the bedroom and panic struck his heart when he saw the small drops of blood on the bathroom tiles.

"Kate!" He was screaming it now. "Katie baby, please stop it, com out." He tried. When she didn't appear he pulled out his cell and dialed her number, maybe she cut herself or maybe the blood is part of the crime scene. Maybe she found an important lead. His hopes were ripped into a thousand pieces as Will Dailey's "Rise" sounded though the bathroom. Tony found her phone in the sink covered by a towel with small blood drops. As Tony called a different number the only hope he held onto was that Kate was ok…


	3. Kidnapped!

Warning: Rated strong T

Warning: Rated strong T. Though there is nothing too explicit, there is some kinda bad stuff here. I don't mean to make anyone uncomfortable or upset by what I write. I don't go into a lot of detail at all really. And it's only a sentence or two which is why I've only rated it strong T but if you think that needs to be changed let me know.

A/N: really good response so far! I'm an Aussie and I really can't be bothered changing my thing from km-miles so you'll just have to live with it, sorry.

"Gibbs." The ex-marine answered after 2 rings.  
"She's gone Gibbs, Kate, she's been kidnapped!" Tony let out in one breath.  
"We'll be right there." Came his reply followed by dial tone.

Half and hour later the scene was swarming with cops, NCIS and FBI agents.  
"What happened Tony?" Gibbs asked approaching his senior field agent.  
"I arrived here, went to reception and when I got to the room, she…we she wasn't. I found her cell and some blood but that's it.

NCISTATENCISTATECISTATENCISTATENCISTATENCISTATENCISTATENCIS

45 kilometers away Kate was waking up. The first thing she noticed was the blunt throbbing in the back of her head. As she reached up to tough it she found she couldn't. She completely opened her eyes to find her arms and legs duck-tapped to a chair.  
"So she awakes." A deep male voice sounded. She shivered as his rough hand trailed down her face, starting at her temple, running down her cheek till it reached her chin. The kidnapper stepped back holding her ID.  
"Special Agent Caitlyn Todd, NCIS." He said with fake interest.  
"DiNozzo." She stated firmly.  
"What?" He spat out.  
"Special Agent Caitlyn Todd-DiNozzo."  
"So she's married." He eyed her left hand but found no trace of a ring. His eyes wandered to the chain around her neck. Pulling the top buttons of her shirt open roughly, he revealed a crucifix, a diamond ring and a white gold, diamond studded engagement ring.  
Looking at her exposed chest he stepped closer, running two fingers across the top of her right breast, and smiled.  
"I'm going to have some fun with you."

NCISTATENCISTATECISTATENCISTATENCISTATENCISTATENCISTATENCIS

Back at the lodge…  
"Do you have any idea who might have broken in?"  
"None, only a few people knew we were coming. My brother's coming home from deployment in two days." Lisa Starts answered Gibbs.  
"It seems whoever it was, was waiting for you; any reason why?"  
"No, not that I can think of."  
"Do you have a lot of money?"  
"No, I'm in the air force and Lisa's a nurse." Tom Starts revealed. "Has anything been broken or is anything missing?"  
"You could say that." Gibbs answered and walked away. The couple turned to one of the uniformed officers looking for a clearer answer and an explanation.  
"Special Agent Todd, who was investigating the incident, has gone missing."

NCISTATENCISTATECISTATENCISTATENCISTATENCISTATENCISTATENCIS

"Don't touch me!" Kate snapped, trying her best to pull back as best she could in her current position. The man smirked and ran his hand over her face again. Suddenly he stepped back.  
"How rude of me!" He exclaimed, "My name's Ethan."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Well, at first it was to get revenge on my former college, Tom. I planned to get Lisa, you know, have some fun and pay him back at the same time. I ended up with you though and I must admit, I' happy. You're much better looking then Lisa." He said moving closer to her again and positioning himself so her legs were between his.  
"Get away from me you sick bastard!" Kate threw the words at him as harshly as she could. She regretted it as a hand came across her face, hard.  
"Now, now, that will not do Katie…"  
A/N: Oh, Gibbs and Abby find out next chapter. Hope it's living up to expectations!  
Abbylover


	4. I'm Tyler

Tony sat in his car, his arms resting on the steering wheel and his forehead resting on them

Tony sat in his car, his arms resting on the steering wheel and his forehead resting on them. Though no one could see, silent tears were running down his face.

"Tony?" He looked up at the sound of Gibbs' voice.

"Woah DiNozzo, I knew you and Kate were kind of close but…"

"How am I going to explain this to Ty? I promised him. I promise them." He mumbled, more to himself then Gibbs.

"Who's Ty?" Gibbs was confused now.

"My…our son." Tony said simply, without thinking, but he didn't really care anymore, he just wanted to hole his wife again.

"What?" Gibbs was shocked to say the least, at what he just heard.

"We're married Gibbs, okay? I don't care if you know anymore, hell, I'll tell the world if it means I get her back." Gibbs stayed silent for a while.

"When?"

"4 and a half years ago."

"Go. Go get your kid Tony, I'll meet you back at NCIS in an hour." Tony nodded and left.

"I swear, when my boss and husband catch you…" She didn't finish her threat as Ethan opened the rest of her blouse and sat on her. He forcefully kissed her as ears started to roll down her cheeks. He pulled back.

"How long have you been married?"

"That's none of your business." Kate spat." He slapped her. Hard.

"I asked you a question."

"4 and a half years."

"And you never had any children; maybe I can help you with that?" Kate got extremely defensive.

"Excuse me?!" She all but yelled.

"Forgive me, it's just your figure…" Kate turned her face away as he moved in again.

45 minutes later at NCIS

"Fingerprints match and Ethan Samuels, last known address was 187 Duke Ave. He was charged with kidnapping and rap 6 years ago. He was kicked out of the Air Force." Abby let out as soon as she arrived in the bull pen. Turning around she saw a four-year-old boy sitting on Tony's lap.

"And who's this?" She asked no one in particular, kneeling down so she was eye level with the boy.

"My names Tyler, do you know where my mummy is?"

"I'm Abby. Who's your mummy?" Abby wasn't aware of any current cases involving a mother.

"Her names Kate, but Daddy calls her Katie-Bear or Katie-Pie. I'm not allowed to call her that so I just call her Mummy." Tyler explained.

"I didn't know Kate had a kid." Abby said looking at Tony. Before he could respond Tyler piped up again.

"Daddy says some evil man has Mummy and won't give her back. Is that true?"

"Yeah but we know where she is now."

"Hey, I know who you are now. Daddy says you're the reason stuff gets solved; he says you're really smart. Don't you Dad?" Tyler said, his gaze fixed on Tony. Abby stared, her jaw on the floor.

This chapter is dedicated to Loz. Happy Birthday!

"You and…and Kate?" She squeezed out. Tony nodded, pulling out the chain he wore around his neck, showing her the gold wedding band.

"Wow." Just then Gibbs walked in. Tony stood up with Tyler on his hip.

"Tyler, I'd like you to meet my boss, you can call him Uncle Gibbs."

"Hello Uncle Gibbs." The small boy said, extending his had, just as his mother had taught him.

"Well hello Tyler, nice you meet you." Gibbs replied, gently shaking his hand.

"You didn't know about this?" Abby questioned. Gibbs shook his head.

"What have you got Abs?"

"A possible location."

"Give it to me. Ty," Gibbs addressed the young boy. "Would you mind staying with Auntie Abby while Dad and I go get your mum?" When Tyler smiled a small smile at Tony, he handed him to Abby and kissed his head.

"We'll be back in no time buddy, with Mummy. I love you." Then he followed Gibbs to the elevator.


	5. Rescue

Relief flooded over Kate when a harsh knock sounded at the door

A/N: OMG I know, its an update! Well it's confession time. I've had this written for a while but I've been busy with school work and school camp and being sick but here we go, I've typed it up and I'm posting it. If you want another chapter you might have to take it up with Loz cause I want another chapter of Tony's Angel. Well hope you enjoy and please review.

Relief flooded over Kate when a harsh knock sounded at the door. She was even more relieved when she heard the familiar voice of her boss.

"NCIS, Ethan Samuels, open up!" Gibbs barked at the closed door. Kate watched as Ethan scrambled to a window.

"Gibbs!" At the shaky sound of his wife's voice, Tony broke the door down and ran in, gun drawn and single minded.

"Gibbs!" Kate yelled again, her voice growing weaker by the second, "He's going out the window!"

Tony and Gibbs glanced at each other before Gibbs went back out to find Samuels and Tony ran ahead to find his wife.

"Katie, keep talking so I can find you."

"T…Tony?"

"Yeah, it's me honey keep talking, I'm coming."

"Tony." She called again as the effects of the day began to set in, it was the only word she could get out.

Tony arrived in the room and found Kate with tears rolling down her face. He swore under his breath before rushing to her. Taking the tape off her arms and legs he picked her up, covering her with his jacket and cradled her in his arms while she held onto him for dear life.

"It's okay babe, it's okay, I gotcha, it's over now." Tony soothed, whispering in her ear. He carried her out of the house where he met wit Gibbs and two other agents. Tony kissed Kate's temple as Gibbs gave Ethan to the other agents to take in.

"She okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not sure." Tony replied, tightening his grip on her.

"There's an ambulance coming." Gibbs said as the sound of sirens came into the background.

When the paramedics arrived they opted to take Kate back to hospital just to be sure she was fine.

Tony held her hand the whole way, whispering to her and trying to make her smile. Al he got out of her, however, was a timid upturn of lips, but that was better then nothing.

When they finally make it to the hospital, Tony was pried away from Kate a she was taken into another room, leaving him to pace the waiting room.

10 minutes into his waiting and pacing he saw Abby enter the hall, Tyler resting on her left hip.

Tony all but ran to Abby, taking Tyler out of her arms, holding him tight against his chest.

"Did you find Mommy?"

"You bet. The doctors are just making sure she's okay." The 4-year-old nodded and buried his head in his father's neck, as he drifted off to sleep. As Abby spoke to Gibbs who had arrived shortly after Tony, Tony sat on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and looked at Tyler, running his fingers through his hair of gently over his face, trying to comfort himself. He couldn't get the images out of his mind. His beautiful wife looked so venerable, so broken. He closed his eyes, willing the painful memories to leave him. Opening his eyes after his futile attempt, he saw a doctor walking in his direction. Tony stood, Tyler still in his arms.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" After a firm nod from Tony he continued. "Your wife is fine, she has a few bruised ribs but the rest are just surface wounds."

After a quick sigh, Tony asked the question that had been plaguing his mind.

"Was she…did he…" The doctor caught on to what he was trying to ask.

"There are no signs of sexual trauma, looks like you got to her just in time.

"Can we see her?"

"She's asleep so try not to wake her. Room 102."


	6. Awakening

Gibbs didn't have to interrogate him

A/N: Standard Disclaimer applies. I would just like to say this chapter is for Helen, who anonymously reviewed 3 times in the last chapter! Glad to see you're so eager for an update! Here it is. I'll see how I got for the next chapter. I'll try and get 2 or 3 more up these hols.

Gibbs didn't have to interrogate him. They had all they needed to charge him, with or without a confession, yet still Gibbs wanted to know why. Gibbs knew that more often then not this question was left unanswered, but he had to try. As he entered, Ethan jumped slightly, as the silence in the room was disturbed.

"Why?" Gibbs said, getting straight to the point.

"Why what?" Ethan asked back, smart-ass-edly.

"Why Kate?" Gibbs kept his temper under control; for the moment.

"I don't know."

"Sure you don't." Was Gibbs' reply, dripping with sarcasm.

"Cause she was there." Ethan said casually, like he didn't kidnap and almost rape a federal agent.

"Why were you there?"

"Waiting for someone, it was supposed to be a payback stint but this was much more fun." A sick smile sat on his smugly proud face.

--

Tony began walking towards her room, Tyler still asleep on his shoulder. Suddenly he remembered Abby. He didn't thank her, hell he didn't even acknowledge her. He looked around but she was gone. Shrugging, he made a mental note to thank her when he got back to NCIS, as he continued his journey to Kate's room.

As they entered, Tyler woke and was about to call out to his mom to wake her up, but Tony swiftly stopped him.

"Shh, we can't wake Mommy up yet buddy. She really needs some sleep." Tony whispered.

"Why?" Ty whispered back, slightly sleepy.

"Because she's really tired." Tony explained."

"Oh, ok." Tony smiled, knowing Tyler didn't completely understand but was just going along with it.

Tony was awoken by a hand running through his hair. Disorientated, Tony tried to sit up, but failed, finding it extremely painful with such a stiff neck. He suddenly sat bolt upright however,

"Ty!" You could see the relief wash over him when he saw his son cuddled up to Kate's side.

"Hey beautiful, how you feeling?" Tony asked his now awake wife.

"mmm." Came her sleep-muffled reply. Tony chuckled.

"You know what happened?"

"Unfortunetly."

"I'm so sorry. I…" Kate placed her finger over his lips, silencing him.

"You did nothing wrong Tony. You don't need to apologize to me."

"But I let you down. I let you both down."

Kate gently slapped his arm.

"You didn't let anyone down. Now you stop this or we'll wake Ty." Tony sighed but did as he was told.

"So I guess everyone knows now?"

"Pretty much. Abby's happy because she's an 'auntie', McGoo is confused, Ducky's happy for us but I don't think Gibbs is overly pleased we kept it from him."

"I didn't expect him to be." Just then, Ty stirred in Kate's arms.

"Dad?" He mumbled.

"Hey sweetheart." At the sound of his mother's voice, Tyler's eyes flew open.

"Mommy!" He said launching his arms around her neck.

"Did you meet Gibbs and Abby?" Ty nodded.

"Uncle Gibbs is so cool, much cooler then Uncle Tim. Not as cool as Daddy though." This caused Tony to smirk.

"That's right, no one's cooler then Daddy." He said

" 'Cept Mommy." Tyler informed them as Kate laughed and Tony's face dropped.

After a few minutes, Tyler spoke again.

"Will I get to see Uncle Gibbs again?"

"Of course Honey, why?"

"I want to thank him for keeping his promise." He explained simply.


	7. Hooked Already

**A/N: Hey all, here's another chapter! Slightly longer and slightly different then usual. Tell me where you wanna see this go next. Give me some ideas. Also, if you haven't read or reviewed SweetlilLoz's story "Losing One to Gain Another" do so with great haste. It is very good and I want an update. he he. Anyway read and enjoy.**

**Love Abs**

Flash Back…

_She was sitting at the local bar, still in her work clothes. Men were buying her drinks left right and center. She wasn't drinking though. She wasn't even sure why she was there in the first place. She told herself it was to wind down after work but what was the point of winding down in a pub if you're not drinking. She'd be better off at home in a nice bubble bath, she thought. She was about to get up and leave, looking forward to the prospect of a nice hot bath and maybe a glass of red wine when she was a man sauntering over to her._

"_You've been rejecting my drinks all night." He accused with a smile she was sure melted hearts._

"_Not thirsty." She replied dryly, without a hint of a smile. The tall man chuckled lightly at her response._

"_Well, would you like to go for a walk? You look a bit tense."_

_She looked up at him. He was still smiling but it was a different smile. Instead of the charm smile that he had shot her not minutes before, this smile was genuine. _

"_Fine, but there are two things you should know first. One: My name is Kate. Two: I'm a federal agent. If you try anything, I have no problem snapping you like a twig."_

_Laughing slightly he nodded._

"_I'm Tony." He said offering her his hand. She shook if firmly and they stood up and left. _

_Kate was laughing at something Tony had just said when he asked, rather quickly, if she had a boyfriend._

"_No, I have a crazy ex though." She laughed along with Tony._

_Tony seemed nice. Surprisingly she felt more relaxed her with this almost complete stranger then she had in a long time. The mood between them was light and fun. Kate was tugged out of her thoughts by a hand gently touching hers. It was tentative, almost as if he was asking permission. She took his hand, a slight blush creeping up her neck._

"_Are you hungry?" He asked, smiling down at her._

"_A bit." She smiled back. His face visibly brightened._

_He lead her down the street to a small café that was still open. After ordering a burger for himself, he turned to Kate. _

"_What do you want?"_

"_Salad?"_

_He turned back and ordered a salad and two coffees._

_They sat in a booth and continued talking._

"_So, what do you do for a living?" Kate asked curiously._

"_Federal Agent." Kate looked up surprised. She hadn't expected that._

"_What agency?"_

"_NCIS."_

"_Wow, I'm impressed."_

"_What about you? What agency are you from?"_

"_Secret Service." She said like it was the most common thing in the world, taking another fork-full of lettuce from her plate. Now it was Tony's turn to be surprised._

"_Wow, I'm really impressed. What exactly do you do?" At this question Kate turned away shyly._

"_Come on, it can't be that bad."_

"_I'm protection detail of the President when he travels. I was hand picked."_

"_Really?" Tony asked almost as if he didn't believe her._

"_Yeah."_

"_So you really could snap me like a twig?" He asked laughing._

"_Yep, sure could." Kate said laughing along. _

_After they had eaten, they took the long journey back to the bar where they'd met._

"_How are you getting home?" Tony asked._

"_Cab."_

"_I'll drive you." Tony offered._

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Definitely. Only if you're comfortable with that of course," Tony added._

"_Well, seeing as I can snap you like a twig," they both chuckled, "I suppose it won't hurt."_

_Tony opened the passenger door for her and let her in before going round to his side and climbing in himself._

_They arrived at Kate's apartment about 20 minuets later and Tony walked her up._

"_May I have your number?" Kate asked shyly._

"_Only if I can have yours." Tony grinned._

_They swapped numbers and Kate unlocked her front door. Tony knew better then to ask to say. As she turned to say goodbye though, he gently kissed her. _

"_Call me." He said. Then he was gone. Kate closed the door and slid down it. She couldn't believe she'd found this guy. _

'_Wow,' She thought, 'he's got me hooked already.'_


	8. Complications?

**A/N: Hey all, I bring updates! everyone cheers Sorry bout how long this took me. I'll have another one up shorlty fingers crossed. I've already started it, and it should be double the length of this one...I hope. anyway I hope you enjoy it. sorry for any mistakes, word isnt working for me and i don't wanna send it to a beta, I just wanna put it up. So drop me a line (a review) and let me know what you think. Thanks for ALL the reviews last chapter. And just a hint, the next chapter will be another Flash back of sorts. So I'm looking forward to reviews from this and posting the next chapter. Anyway, enough of my rambling and on with the chapter...**

Tony was rudely awakened when his drowsy son was all but dumped on his lap. The first thing he heard was the shrill beeping of hospital machines followed by loud voices yelling 'Code Blue!'. Realizing exactly what was happening, his eyes went wide with fear.

"260!" The doctor said. "Clear!"

_BUZZZZ - _Beeeeeeeeeeeep

"Another pump of eppi and lets go up to 300! Clear!"

BUZZZZ - Beeeeep-beep-beep-beep

The doctor wiped his brow.

"Get her into ER 6, stat." He told his colleagues.

"Wh...what's happening?" Tony asked in a still dazed state.

The doctor who had just been calling out instructions started to explain.

"Some complications arose. I suspect there to be some internal bleeding that slipped under the radar."

"Slipped under the radar?!" Tony yelled. "My wife's just been to hell and back and you told me she was fine! How the hell does something like this slip under the radar?!" By now Tyler was sat on the floor, tears streaming down his face. Ton picked him up and kissed his forehead, whispering soft words of comfort in his ear.

"I'm sorry sir, but if you don't calm down I'm going to have you escorted out." Dr. Turnhorn said, trying to calm Tony down a bit. "We're taking Mrs. DiNozzo for some tests. If it is what I suspect, we'll take her into surgery."

"Surgery! You told me she was fine, that she was lucky and she'd live!" Tony said in a raised voice.

"She will be fine Mr. DiNozzo, however, I must ask you to leave. Your outbursts are disturbing our other patients. If you do not leave of your own accord, I will have you escorted out. You and your son," He said, motioning to Tyler, who had buried his face in the crook of Tony's neck, "May come back tomorrow morning." Tony started at the doctor with a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look.

"I'm sorry sir."

"You will be." Tony mumbled under his breath as he carried Tyler out of the room.

--

Tony arrived in the waiting room to find the whole team asleep. He was about to walk right past them and out the door when he reconsidered. He looked at Gibbs, there was no way he'd be waking him up. Abby wasn't a good choice either, not without a Caf-Pow handy. If he woke Tim up, Abby would probably wake up too anyway. As he was about to make a decision, a mumble came from Gibbs.

"Are you gonna say something or just stand there?"

tony flinched slightly in surprise.

"Ah, I'm taking Tyler home. The doctor said I had to leave cause of my temper," Tony rolled his eyes, "I'll be back tomorrow morning. Right now they're doing some tests and will probably take her into surgery tonight." Tony explained, readjusting Tyler on his chest.

"You wanna stay? They can't just kick you out." Gibbs said, giving Tony the option.

"Nah, Tyler needs to sleep in his own bed, it's been a long day and he's wiped. Call me if anything changes or she goes into surgery."

Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks." Tony said, turning around and heading for the exit.


	9. Magical Moments Part 1

A/N: Dedicated to Loz, for being an awesome fanfic consultant, my supporter in all things TATE, and for posting me fics when I

**A/N: Dedicated to Loz, for being an awesome fanfic consultant, my supporter in all things TATE, and for posting me fics when I have a bad day, need a TATE fix, or am having a shippers crisis. :D **

It was their second anniversary. Tony couldn't believe it had been two years and a he drove to her apartment with a small velvet box in his glove box, he couldn't imagine life any other way. The plan was to pick Kate up, take her to the bar where they had first met, lead her onto the roof where he had dinner planned, he was then going to take her on a short walk and propose. As he drew closer to her home, he ran through it all in his head for the millionth time, making sure it was absolutely perfect.

x0x

Kate was ready half and hour before she was due to be picked up. Unable to control herself any loner, Kate had started _"the process" _4 hours earlier. Now all she had to do was find her shawl and she'd be right. The task was, however, harder then is seemed when, after throwing her wardrobe all over her room and checking every inch of her house twice, it was still no where to be found. Just as she was about to go through her wardrobe (which was now sprawled over her bed) She realized where it probably was. Leaving her clothes as they were, she went to the living room to wait for Tony and her shawl…which was somewhere in his car she assumed.

Tony pulled up at Kate's apartment as the digital clock ticked over to 7:02pm. He walked up the stairs after using the key she gave him last year to get in. When he knocked on the door, it was opened quicker than he expected.

"Hi." Kate greeted, stepping out of the doorway to join Tony in the hall.

"Hi yourself." Tony replied kissing her hand before moving to give her lips a light peck.

"Happy anniversary." Kate tossed out. Tony smiled and kissed her properly on the lips this time.

"Happy anniversary babe."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her down to his car.

"So..where are you talking me?" Kate questioned once they started driving.

"You'll find out." Tony's voice was dripping with sarcastic mystery as he looked at the fuel gauge on his dash board.

'Damn it!' He thought to himself as he realized he was almost empty, 'How did I forget that?'

"Ah, sorry babe, we're gonna have to stop for gas."

"That's okay." Kate said, squeezing his thigh, where her hand had been resting.

They pulled up at the nearest station and Tony got out.

"I'll just be a minuet hun." Kate nodded.

As Tony started filling up, Kate started rummaging for her shawl. After having no luck in the back seat or under the front seats, she had almost given up. But just as Tony was returning to the car she opened the glove box, to find exactly what she'd been looking for, and a bit of an extra surprise as well. Opening the small velvet box, she admired the white gold, princess cut, diamond ring. Seeing Tony coming back, she quickly hid the ring under her shawl, in her lap, and closed the glove box.

As Tony entered the car again, he smiled at Kate…and just then realization hit Kate like a baseball to the nads. That ring was for her…that meant…Kate's breath caught in her throat and she went white.

"Kate? Are you alright? You're looking really pale." Tony's voiced was etched with concern.

Kate shook her head, as though trying to shake off his concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit cold." She said smiling.

As Tony turned the heat up, Kate put her hand back on his leg.

They pulled up in front of the bar and Kate's grin grew wide.

"Madame?" Tony offered her his hand as she stepped out of the car, the ring discreetly in her holster on her thigh. She had somehow managed to put it in the spare ammunition compartment without Tony noticing.

When they got to the door, she smiled again, 'romantic,' she thought, 'taking me to the place where we met…'

Kate was surprised though, when after entering, Tony led her to the back of the bar and up a stair case.

"Tony…?"

In response to Kate's curious tone, Tony gently put his finger against her lips and kissed her cheek.

"Shush Bella." He whispered in her ear, before continuing to lead her up the stairs, her hand in the crook of his elbow.

When they reached the top, Tony opened the door but stopped Kate from going through.

"Close your eyes." He said gently. Kate considered trying to refuse but decided she wouldn't ruin the moment. Wen Kate complied, Tony stepped behind her, placing one hand over her eyes and the other on her hip, he leant down and placed butterfly kisses along her exposed neck.

"Tony…" Kate giggled, not really trying to swat him away before leaning back into him. A few seconds later Tony stopped.

"Walk with me…"

Tony started walking in front of Kate, leading her by her hand. He sat her down at a table.

"Can I open now?" Kate asked, the excitement from curiosity building up inside her, like on Christmas morning, right before the small child opens their presents.

"Mmm, okay. I suppose." Kate opened her eyes and was taken back.

There were candles on the table and on the floor. The table was neatly set with a large bunch of flowers

in the middle.

"Oh my God, Tony!" Kate exclaimed.

"You like it?"

"I love you." Tony grinned at that.

"Wait here Bella, I'll go get some wine, dinner will be served in fifteen minuets." AsTony left, Kate thought about the small blue box sitting in the holster on her left leg. That's when she developed a plan.

She would beat Tony to it. It was genius, and she knew just how she was going to go about it.

When Tony came back with the wine, she excused herself to go to the little girls room.

Kate gracefully stepped through the stairwell door, blowing Tony ad kiss, before letting it close and running as fast as she could in heels down the stairs.

Entering the main bar, she asked for the manager.

"Hi…I'm Kate." She greeted when the manager invited her into his office.

"I have to be quick." She began, "My boyfriend, the guy on the roof is going to propose to me tonight but I found the ring and he doesn't know, so I was thinking, can you put this on the trays wit a card that says 'yes' when you bring the food up?" Kate asked in one breath as she ungracefully retrieved the ring from her mid thigh.

"Uh, sure." The manager said.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Kate said, dropping the ring on his desk.

"And remember," She said from the doorway, "if that ring doesn't come up when the food does, the holster it came from has a perfectly good sig in it." With that Kate shot him a smile and ran back up the stairs. She stopped a few feet from the door to straighten herself up.

"I was wondering where you'd run off to. Are you okay, you look very warm?" Tony said, touching her red cheeks with the back of his hand.

"I'm fine; the bathrooms were just a little hot is all."

"Good, I wouldn't want my baby girl sick on our anniversary."

Kate smiled and sat down across from Tony. He placed his hands over hers. They indulged in light conversations, something that had become a rarity between them with their high stress jobs. The last thing Kate wanted to do after a week-long trip with the president was talk. So the majority of their time together was spent just in each other's company, which usually meant Kate wrapped in Tony's arms on the couch in one of their living rooms, a movie playing which was always forgotten about half way through.

The food came and Kate smiled inwardly. The waiter placed down the trays and left.

"Bone appetite , my love." Kate lifted the cover off the tray and felt like she was going to explode with impatience waiting the two seconds for Tony to lift his. As he slowly brought it up, Kate studied his face.

"Wh…how…when?" Tony stuttered looking up at Kate for an explaination.

"I found it in your glove box when we were at the gas station. I was looking for my shawl." Suddenly Kate felt insecure, "I'm sorry Tony, I didn't mean…" Tony cut her off before she could continue.

"You're accepting?"

"Of course. I didn't ruin it did I?" Kate asked, concern all over her features.

"Come 'ere." Tony said motioning with his head. Tony stood up as Kate did.

"Let me do this properly." He cleared his throat, making Kate giggle, "Caitlin Todd, love of my life, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Tony said on one knee. Kate's smile grew till she looked like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Yes!" AS Tony slid the ring on her finger, Kate couldn't help but ask again.

"Are you sure I didn't ruin anything?"

Tony took her in his arms and held her close.

"You didn't ruin anything Bella, you just made me the happiest man alive…"

x0x

Tony woke and smiled at the memory his tired mind had played for him. Looking at the clock beside him, he realized it was 3:57am. HE sighed, knowing he would never get back to sleep.

**A/N: Hey all…So…what a chapter hey. Rather long, jut over 1500. I like it but I don't if that makes sense. I think some of the sentences are a bit dodgey but I just want to get this up. This is actually half of the original chapter…which isn't finished yet. Coming up in Magical Moments Part 2 we see what's running through Kate's head. Reviews would be appreciated. I would really like to know what you think of the proposal. I tried to make it a bit original. Thanks for reading!**

**Love Abs x0x**


	10. CONTEST for chapter 10!

Hi everyone ... Double Life fic know it hasn't been updated in months...That's because I can't seem to write the wedding flash-back chapter for it.

So I've started a competition...basically I want anyone and everyone who is willing to do something for that chapter...It could be a whole chapter or it could be 100 words...it could even be 4 or 5 dot point ideas for an original wedding.

Everyone who enters will get a banner and avatar set (made to their liking. Any show/ship but if it's outside my fandoms you will have to supply me with pics) and will get creditted when I post my fic.

If you're interested email me at the address found in my profile...I don't get PM's from .

I would really appreciate it if you could let everyone who you think might be interested know. Even if it's not for you just check it out and suggest it to someone...they don't have to be on . I'm looking for as many entries as possible so I can have the most orignal fic wedding EVER!

Thanks a lot!

Sacha x0x

BTW you guys are totally awesome


	11. Blue Room

**Hey guys,**

**I had trouble with this cause I couldn't write a wedding I was happy with and then there was school and all the other stuffs that goes on in real life...I hope I write more for this soon, if not I'm sure Loz and Grace will kick my but into gear. Anyway this chapter is for Loz cause she's awesome and she gave me TATE screencaps (woot) and cause she beta'd it to. THANK YOU!**

**OH and by the way I WUBS the reviewers! IF you're still with this thank you so much for being patient if not then you won't be reading this so it doesn't really matter what I say about you lol jokes. Anyway... I hope you're still reading.**

**Love Abs x0x**

The odour that assaulted her hose was familiar. She recognized it from somewhere, if only she could remember where...Giving up on the guessing game she had fallen into, she opened her eyes; blinking a few times because of the bright lights. Her eyes finally adjusted to the blue fluorescents and it only took a moment for her to discover where she had awoken. She looked right and sure enough, two beds away from her was her husband; coughing, spluttering, dying.

She relived the day and it was heartbreaking. This time though, when she ran out into Ducky's arms crying Gibbs never came in. This time they didn't go home to their son, leaving the work day behind This time Tony died.

Kate woke with a start. She found herself in another hospital room but this one was white, not blue. She tried to sit up, maybe call a nurse or something but she was stopped by the stabbing pain in her abdomen. She tried to stifle the scream that followed but still yelped in pain. The sudden noise woke the man slouching in a chair next to her bed whom she had yet to notice.

"Katie, you're awake." It was the most obvious statement he could have made yet it was all he could muster.

"Hey." She whispered, her throat dry and hoarse. "Where's Ty?"

"I sent him to kindy. It's better for him to be there then here, waiting for his mommy to wake up."

"How long was I out for?" Kate inquired looking at her husband as he took her hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

"You went into surgery. There was some kind of internal bleeding and you've been in a medically induced coma for the past four days. How'd you feel?"

"Sore…tired. Like I've been in a coma for four days…Wait four days?! How did you and Tyler survive without me for four whole days?" Kate asked jokingly, trying to lighten the 'poor-Kate' mood and get back to something safe and familiar. Tony didn't laugh though. He brought his hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. Quickly Kate noticed the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

"You don't want to see the house." He half heartedly joked Kate smiled as tony leaned down and kissed her forehead, uttering the faintest 'I missed you' before turning to leave.

"Tony, where are you going?" Kate asked, concerned that he was leaving her without an explanation.

"It's okay," HE replied, returning to her side and taking her hand again. "I'm just getting your doctor." He kissed her knuckles, gently dropping her hand, as he left the room.

He returned minutes later, trailing behind a tall man in a white coat whose nametag read 'Dr. Thompson.'

"How are you feeling Mrs. DiNozzo?" He asked while checking her charts and her vitals.

"Sore. When can I go home?" Kate hated hospitals and her recent nightmare concerning her husband's bout with plague didn't help matters.

Dr. Thompson chuckled.

"We have to keep you overnight just to make sure but you should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor." Tony said as Dr. Thompson walked out the door.

"Katie-bear, it's almost 3 so I'm just gonna go and arrange for someone to pick up Tyler. I'll be back so fast you won't even miss me."

Tyler showed up in Gibbs' arms half an hour later. Gently, just like Uncle Gibbs had told him, he hugged his mommy and kissed her.

"I missed you mommy." Tyler whispered as he snuggled into Kate's side.

Tony thanked Gibbs and then arranged for Abby to pick Tyler up in the morning before sitting down on the chair next to Kate's bed and joining in the conversation with his wife and son.

"I can walk you know Tony, I'm not a complete invalid." Kate complained as Tony helped her into the house.

"I know that Katie but you have to be careful. You heard what the doctor said, if it gets any worse you have to go back and I don't want to be going back and forth between kindy, work, home, and the hospital." Tony said in his defence. He had known the moment they left the hospital that Kate would be this way. She was too independent for her own good sometimes.

Plopping herself down on the couch Kate winced at the pain that rippled through her body.

"I told you." Tony gloated. "What do you want to eat?" Kate glared at him before shrugging her shoulders.

"Do we have any Easy Mac?" Tony shook his head in response.

"I'll make you some real stuff though." He offered before heading into the kitchen and starting on his task.

Fifteen minutes later Tony sat down next to Kate with 2 bowls of macaroni cheese. Flicking on the TV he channel surfed till her found a movie they could watch.

"Twilight seriously? Tony there has to be something better on" Kate groaned as the teen movie started.

"You think I wanna watch this for the thousandth time? You and Abby dragged me to see this so many times I could probably quote it word for word. But the other movies are animated The Lion King, The Little Mermaid and Tyler's favourite Toy Story do you really want to watch any of those again?" Tony asked, opening his arms and swivelling around so Kate could sit between his legs. She shook her head and rested it in the crook of his neck it wasn't long after she finished her dinner that she was dead to the world, Tony smiled playing with hair till he fell asleep as well.


End file.
